Watching Naruto (Shippuden):Famous (Funny) Moments
by its.rxbekahh
Summary: You know how whenever you look up on YouTube for funny moments, there will always at least one you watched so many times included? What if Boruto and his friends watched them all via a sketchy jutsu? Hilarity ensues and secret sides of their parents are finally revealed. (Drabbles—can't promise long chapters 'cus of school, life, exams, holidays, and laziness) *RANDOM UPDATES*
1. The Needed Prologue

**Needed Disclaimer: Anything recognized to be part of the Naruto (Shippuden) World belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, bless him.**

 **Note:** **This is purely a humor-based fanfic story. No hints or implications towards any crack or canon couples (unfortunately ;-;). Please do not request after you read this. That being said, as the title says, this is a story based upon the many (repetetive) hilarious moments that took place in the original Naruto series and the Naruto Shippuden series you can find on YouTube. It may take awhile (refer to summary above XD) for new updates, but I promise this will never be marked discontinued. Longest break possible may be 1-2 months, maybe more, for needed studying for Regents, Finals, Midterms, and any other of those fun school experiences. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

When Boruto first received the jutsu and it's hand signs for its activation, he and Sarada were equally skeptical of what its previous owner claimed. Mitsuki smiled pleasantly, betraying nothing of his inner thoughts on the jutsu.

' _You can see anyone's past with this jutsu, trust me!'_

All of a sudden, Boruto let loose a yell of frustration while clutching his sunshine-yellow hair.

"ARRGHH! WHAT THE HELL DID THAT OLD MAN MEAN, DATTEBASA?!"

Sarada shushed him immediately in embarrassment as the civilians all turned their attention to the Seventh Hokage's firstborn.

"Boruto, shush! I don't get it either, and I'm not screaming about it."

Boruto looked over at his only female team member of the new Team 7, "Sarada, you never scream anyway. You have no say on this."

Sarada snorted, "Hah, which means I'm gonna be a better shinobi than you. Shinobi shouldn't show emotions in the first place; it compromises a mission, like Papa told me."

Boruto returned her snort, "What mission? The only missions we go on are those sh***y D-ranked missions. Nothing too serious, -ttebasa."

"BORUTO! Language!"

"Argh, Sarada, I don't need another mom. Can you kindly shut up?"

Mitsuki watched the two's daily banter while his kimono-clad arms hung loosely by his sides.

"Now, now you two. No need to get all huffy and puffy first thing in the morning—"

"Afternoon, Mitsuki."

"—let's just give the report to the desk shinobi and try out the jutsu."

Sarada raised her eyebrows, "We're not gonna give it to the Hokage?"

Boruto quickly answered, "Nah, let's try it out first before we give it to my sh***y Old Man. Right? Right, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki smiled mysteriously, "Right, Boruto."

He gestured to the road before him, bustling with the life of Konoha.

"Shall we?"

Boruto gave a thumbs-up for his answer while Sarada got a bad feeling whenever her two teammates agreed on something involving ninjutsu.

The trio set off to the place where all their friends often gathered together; a shed big enough to hold them right behind the Academy.


	2. Where Naruto Yells At Jiraiya

Once they all gathered and made themselves comfy, they looked towards Team Konohamaru, named after the deceased Third Hokage's grandson.

Shikadai sighed a long sigh that would've made Shikamaru proud, "So? Whadya called us here for, Boruto? Is it something stupid again?"

Sarada pushed her red glasses further up the bridge of her nose, "This time, no."

Boruto smiled brightly, "You know the last crappy D-ranked mission my Dad sent me on? The one to the Hidden Steam Village to fix up a old coot's garden? Instead of paying with money, he gave us this Time-Space technique that gave you the ability to look into anyone's past. So I thought, 'Hey, why don't look into our parents' past?' "

Sarada summed it up, "Basically, he's looking for more blackmail material about his parents, specifically on the Seventh. Assuming that it's a real jutsu and not a ripoff, Mitsuki and Boruto wanted to try it out first before reporting the jutsu to the Desk Shinobis."

Mitsuki smiled, "Who wants to go first?"

Boruto immediately shot his hand into the air and shouted, "ME, ME, ME, ME! I wanna get some HD blackmail on my Old Man!" while waving his hand manically in the air.

"Just a reminder, Boruto. Channel your chakra into the circle so that we can all see it on the move 'screen'."

The so-called movie 'screen' was just a random bed sheet hung on a rope for the projected memory.

"Sure, sure. Lemme concentrate, Mitsuki."

After making the needed signs, Boruto briefly glowed blue before a image sparked onto the sheet.

 **A older version of Konoha's Bath House appeared. To be specific, it was the hills that overlooked the girls' side of the outdoor pool, surrounded by bushes. As of right now, there was a man wearing a green, two-piece kimono consisting of a shirt and pants under a red haori. His spiky, white hair covered the rest of his attire. However, a large scroll can be seen peeking out from under his hair. The man was also visibly shaking in excitement.**

 **All of a sudden, a boy who looked fresh out of the Academy walked into the scene. Wearing a obnoxious colored suit with blue coloring some areas, the turtleneck collar was white. His hair was...sunshine blond.**

Boruto gasped, "NO way, that CAN'T be my dad! His hair is so much longer!"

Inojin tilted his head a little bit, "Of course it's your dad! Who else has the same exact shade of obnoxious blond besides you?" Inojin playfully poked fun at his friend, watching in delight as Boruto grinded his teeth at his tease. Of course, Boruto knew that it was just a joke and brushed it off.

 **He looked around before locking in on the shaking man. He paused a moment before he placed a name on the man. Screaming out while pointing at him, "YOU PERVERTED ERO-SENNIN! WHY ARE YOU PEEKING ON THE WOMEN'S BATH AGAIN?!"**

Shikadai looked through his brain's massive archives of info that was only just starting to build up on strategies and other 'useful' info. _'Sennin...is it possible that this perverted dude is the deceased Toad Sage Jiraiya?'_

 **Down below, the women heard the yell and packed up their bathing things as soon as they heard the phrase, 'peeking on the women's bath'. Screaming their way out of the bath and into the changing room, they were out of the scene in less than 0.5 seconds.**

 **The man immediately stiffened at the young Naruto's exclamation, whipping his head around to stare at him in panicked shock, before quickly looking through the bushes again to see a deserted spa.**

 **He groaned a bit before turning back to Naruto, "You idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot! They were my inspiration for my newest addition to my Make-Out Paradise Series!"**

 **Naruto growled back at him, "HELL NO, YOU PERVY SAGE! YOU RUINED MY TRAINING WITH EBISU-SENSEI, SO YOU'RE GONNA MAKE UP FOR THAT! NO PEEKING FOR YOU!"**

 **Jiraiya groaned at him, "Ah, you're so annoying! Here, chill out in this barrel while I find some other spot to conduct my research in peace."**

 **With that, he easily heaved the short blond onto his shoulder, dumped him unceremoniously headfirst into a random barrel, covered it, and placed a large boulder on top of the lid for added heaviness.**

The group of friends deadpanned as one. Boruto voiced everyone's thoughts, "He's...so lame!"

 **While Naruto banged uselessly on the lid, Jiraiya merrily went his way while waving his hand mockingly at the noisy barrel. A stunned civilian was staring at the barrel Naruto was currently occupying in shock.**

The scene fizzled out, leaving the room in complete silence. Slowly, Boruto released his stance and looked over his group of friends. "Next person for possible blackmail?"

A moment passed, and someone raise their hand to volunteer. "I'll do it…"


	3. NaruSasu Kiss (1)

Sarada was, surprisingly, the one who raised her hand.

Boruto, who first was shocked, smirked, "So Miss Uchiha decided to trust the shady jutsu and wants to go next, dattebasa. Whadya know?"

Sarada blushed in embarrassment, "Sh-Shut up. I just wanna find out something about your dad and mine's."

Metal Lee was curious, "Something about Sasuke-sama and Lord Seventh?"

"Their first kiss," Sarada answered bluntly.

Boruto's eyebrows were raised. _'So, even Uncle Sasuke is tight lipped about that.'_

Mitsuki hummed, "What a interesting piece of blackmail. Sarada, please _do_ go on."

Sarada suppressed a feeling of foreboding.

"Here I go, then..."

The daughter of two sennin-trained students made the signs needed for the jutsu and directed her chakra towards the movie screen.

 **A young Naruto was crouching on the desk of where our most esteemed Sasuke was sitting; eyes glaring right back at Naruto with his hands folded in front of his mouth. Whereas Naruto was outright glaring at his self-declared rival, Sasuke was heavily scowling at him. His lips were set in a frown and his dark, dark onyx eyes glared back at Naruto's blues. One could say that lightning were shooting between the two orphans. They were so close together, so close that maybe it was only inches separating the two prepubescents.**

Shikadai yawned, "Man, Lord Seventh really doesn't know what 'personal space' is."

 **Up in the front was a group of female shinobi candidates. The two most recognizable were Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura.**

Inojin scrutinized his 12-year-old mother. Dressed in a two-piece purple themed outfit, the top having a loose turtleneck-like collar and the bottom an apron skirt. Bandages covered her midriff and extended down to the middle of her thighs. Her platinum hair was put in a ponytail, her trademark bang covering her left eye. The standard ninja sandals adorned her feet. As always, his mother was as fair as ever. His mother loved his father, the former Root member Sai, to pieces. But, his younger mom told him otherwise; the way she glared hard at Naruto while cocking her hip suggested rather heavily that she was one of the many females-only Fan Club dedicated to Sasuke, now disbanded now that he was married to Sarada's mom.

Sarada, on the other hand, inspected her mother's Academy look with a intensity that can be attributed to her father. Most noticeable about her look was her hair length. Her Mama had, on many occasions, told her that long hair was a hindrance, especially during missions where enemies can take advantage and grab it. That was why Sarada had never let her hair grow any longer than to her shoulders. However, her Mama in Pre-Fourth Shinobi War, had her pink hair practically growing past the small of her back. Clothing-wise, her Mama and herself weren't that different with only slight differences. Where Sarada wore a red, qipao-themed shirt with no sleeves paired with white shorts, her Mama wore the full version of the qipao dress, with slits along the sides of her thighs. Green bike shorts can be seen under the dress. Just like young Ino, her 12-year-old Mama was also fair in skin coloring. Like Ino, she was also glaring hard at the young Lord Seventh.

 **Sakura was pissed. Can't the Dead Last cut the crap already and just _get out of her way_ and _let her see her Sasuke-kun?_ Him crouching in front of him was desecrating the Holy Desk of Sasuke-sama. (They were gonna need a lot of Holy Water.)**

 **"You're so annoying!" screamed Sakura. Though she and Ino often fought for Sasuke's attention, they found common ground over agreeing on the fact that 12-year-old Naruto was just plain annoying and a major pain in the neck.**

 **A boy sitting in the desk in front of Sasuke's laughed in amusement, "Oh man! This is hilarious!" He leaned back in his seat and cocked back his elbow to make himself even more comfortable when he felt it connect with something else.**

 **He turned around to apologize to the Great Uchiha Sasuke, in case the girls of his class wanted to find something else to yell, when he realized exactly what he had done.**

 **Dead Last Uzumaki Naruto was _KISSING_ the Great Uchiha Sasuke...in public...in front of all of the Fangirls.**

Someone amongst the group snapped a picture. Nobody flinched when the flash lighted up.

Boruto's jaws dropped, "Oh, sh*t. Holy Mother of Ramen, no wonder why my Old Man never told exactly his first kiss was! Uncle Sasuke! I love this jutsu now! I've never hated it! Mitsuki, record this with your freakishly large memory right now!"

Sarada blushed bright red and hissed at Boruto, "Boruto. Shut. Up. Right now."

Inojin hummed in a fashion similar to Mitsuki, "How _very_ interesting."

Mitsuki hummed back at Inojin after he commited the scene to memory, "Quite."

 **In a nutshell, Naruto was f**ked.**

 **Inside, Sakura was slowly dying and Inner Sakura rose up in her place. _'Shannaro, I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss! Damn that Naruto!'_**

Boruto deadpanned. "Despite her looks, Aunt Sakura has quite the potty mouth, right Metal?"

"I would have to agree, Boruto-kun."

Sarada wanted to die...after erasing everybody's memories involving her parents.

 **The two unlocked lips rather quickly and quickly turned to opposite directions to gag. The two clutched their throats and tried to spit out the taste of the other. The two renewed their glares, but with even more ferocity than the last glare.**

 **Naruto felt a weird tingle aimed towards his head. It was akin to the many glares the civilians of Konoha directed towards him everyday since his birth into the world.** ** _'S**t, I sense danger.'_**

 **Naruto quickly whipped around his head to see the many female shinobi candidates angry and fuming at him in hatred over the little accident he had with Sasuke...and his lips.**

ChoCho paused for a moment in her snacking, "Lord Seventh is in a natto situation."

Blank stares were aimed towards her.

"Aw~ Don't you guys get it? He's in a sticky situation with his classmates."

 **The scene zoomed back out as Naruto's screams echoed out into the air. As he hadn't gone through puberty, his screams were...pitched over a man's recommended scream level.**

Boruto rolled his eyes, "Dad is seriously lame, though."

* * *

I have a headcannon that Naruto and (Inner) Sakura would have quite the potty mouth ***insert Lenny face***. Naruto, from the curses aimed towards him during his childhood and Sakura, because really. Let's be honest. Inner Sakura was a complete 180 turn from Innocent, Sweet Sakura. (Crude language would, of course, be asterisked. This fic _is_ rated a K.)

Until another update, byee~ (Review and sub, if you'd like. I'm just happy that people wanna read this in the sea of the many Naruto fanfics out there on FF .net)


	4. Naruto's Unusual Victory Over Kiba

Moments after the projected kiss from Naruto's and Sasuke's past, the door to the shed opened. A figure stood rather dramatically in the threshold while the setting sun shined brightly behind.

The preteens immediately whipped their heads around to identify the person, hoping strongly that it wasn't any of their parents. The blackmailing had just started getting up close and personal, you could say.

The figure turned to be Uzumaki Himawari, the unofficial adorable Princess of Konoha. Her cerulean blue eyes, similar to her older brother and father, shone with unshed tears while her mouth was pulled down into a pout. Her arms was crossed in front of her yellow sweater and her legs stood apart. Himawari's upset expression started Boruto feeling bad, and maybe a little panicky.

"Mou, Nii-chan! You said you'll be home by 4 to play with me! It's already 6 and Mommy is worried about you! What are you doing here?"

A tear managed to escape Himawari's notice and began to glimmer on the edge of her right eye. Boruto knew the waterworks was about to start soon, and Sarada's glare was starting to burn even more intensely. He knew just how overly protective one Uchiha Sarada (and Auntie Sakura) was over Himawari.

Boruto flailed, trying to come up with a way to appease both his younger sibling and Uchiha classmate/childhood friend/rival.

"Uhm...well...y'see...we were...watching a movie about Dad! Yeah, we're watching a movie about Dad's and his friends' childhood!"

Immediately, the tears and the pouty expression dissipated into thin air and was replaced by curiosity. Himawari walked further into the shed and looked at the so-called 'movie screen'. She turned eyes full of burning hope at the group of Academy students.

"Can I try? Please, please, please?," she begged, complete with the puppy eyes and clasped hands.

Her voice and words jerked at the hearts of the older kids. They hadn't yet formalized their defense against those eyes, and really. Who could _ever_ say 'no' to the most innocent child that had ever existed in Konoha?

Shikadai, who had now seen the potential of the jutsu, immediately retracted his hand. He'll just go next, much less troublesome in the end.

Boruto stammered a response, "S-sure, Hime. Just stand in the center of the circle we drew."

Himawari beamed and made her way to the mentioned circle. Sarada showed her the signs needed to activate the jutsu then took her seat among her friends.

Himawari struggled a bit while making the signs, as she wasn't yet entered the Academy. But, in the end, she did it with complete pride at her achievement. She focused both her concentration and energy to the movie, like her honorary older sister Sarada told her to do so, and she was rewarded with the screen sparking with blue energy.

 **Naruto stood in the fighting pit on one side while Inuzuka Kiba stood on the other side, a few scant feet separating the two boys. On Naruto's lips was a stain of dried blood with some scruff marks scattered on his face. His clothes weren't in a good condition, either. Fortunately, Kiba wasn't any better off than Naruto, whose face also had similar markings and bruises. His pet nin-dog, Akamaru, had disheveled fur while his lips was pulled into a snarl.**

Shikadai looked at the screen in passive apathy, "Lord Seventh is in another natto situation, ChoCho."

Beside him, ChoCho nodded sagely while snacking on a box of red bean mochi, "He is, Shikadai."

 **Inside Naruto's head, he was struggling to come up with a good battle plan to defeat his current opponent _'This guy gotta have a weak spot...I just have to find it!'_.**

 **Kiba, however, didn't give Naruto the luxury to think in silence. His Half-Man/Half-Beast form ready to use, he leapt forward. Claws out and lips pulled into a vicious snarl, coupled with wild eyes and his furry hoodie on top of his head, he looked like a rabid dog claiming a(nother) win. He circled behind Naruto in a position ready to claw Naruto's behind.**

 **Naruto's eyes looked at Kiba in his peripheral vision in panic, _'Shoot! I'm gonna lose to Kiba!'_**

Boruto, having already accepted that young Naruto was naturally a slow person, rolled his eyes.

 **All of a sudden, Naruto's posterior tooted as gas escaped. Naruto uttered, "Guh!"**

Boruto immediately dropped his his attitude and yelled out, "BWAHAHA! DAD FARTED! THAT'S HOW HE WON AGAINST UNCLE KIBA!" before bursting out in unrestrained laughter.

Himawari's face was adorably pinched, "Yucky Daddy."

The rest of their friends' respect meter for the young Hokage shown lowered a bit more.

 **Up above, in the audience, everybody was both shocked and disgusted. The screen showed screenshots of Temari's, Shikamaru's, Ino's, Sakura's, Lee's, and Kakashi's expression. While Temari's, Shikamaru's, Ino's, and Sakura's disgusted expression were comically widened eyes and dropped jaws, Hinata worried for her teammate.**

Metal muttered out, "Lord Seventh's fart was _that_ loud?"

Himawari's glimmered in awe at the brief image of her young mother, "Mama is so pretty! Right, Nii-chan?" Boruto nodded his head distractedly, paying more attention to the event happening on the screen.

 **Kakashi's one exposed eye was comically shown in a way to subtly express disgust in his own special way, _'Who said Naruto had ran out of gas? The poor boy's jutsu backfired on him.'_**

 **Kurenai, Team 8's proctor, grimly looked down at the fight happening below, _'And his sense of smell is a thousand times more sensitive.'_**

Boruto snickered some more at the former proctors' inner thoughts. Himawari glanced worriedly at her young father, "Poor Uncle Kiba."

 **Naruto's widened in shock and his jaw dropped at his own body's biological functions while Kiba froze. Instinctively, he sniffed at the foreign new smell in the air. As the smell registered inside his mind, his face reformed its former vicious look into a disgusted one. He flew back in haste while his hands desperately tried to block off the remaining portion of Naruto's fart. It was also a vain attempt in trying to rescue his nose.**

 **Kiba scrubbed at his nose while coughing loudly. Kakashi looked on apathetically at Naruto, _'Is that his new secret technique? Well, he was always a unpredictable ninja in the first place.'_**

Himawari knew what Kakashi was thinking about and giggled a bit, "Daddy is all over the place."

 **Meanwhile, Sakura cheered at Naruto's unique victory with a shaky voice, "W-Whatever works, Naruto!"**

Boruto busted another gut while laughing at Aunt Sakura's attempt to congratulate Naruto's (unusual) victory. Himawari, on the other hand, cheered with Sakura's younger self projected on the screen.

 *** SHIKATEMA ALL THE WAY***

 _Dinnertime at the Nara household..._

Shikadai slowly ate his rice and salmon. Beside him, Shikamaru sipped some _sake_ while reading the newspaper.

Shikadai observed him for a few moments before opening his mouth, "So, Dad. Is it true that Lord Seventh really farted in Uncle Kiba's face to win in the Chuunin Exams?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he spitted out his _sake_. Nearby, in the kitchen, Temari choked on the soup she was taste-testing. Memories of that fateful event flashed by quickly in their minds.

Coughing a bit while wiping at his mouth, Shikamaru stuttered out a question in reply to Shikadai's question, "Wh-Who told you that, Shikadai?"

Shikadai only blinked once before turning back to his food, "Hm...just a rumor I heard from those troublesome gossipers in the village."

Shikamaru repressed a shiver and his wife resumed the stirring of the soup while a shiver slowly crawled down both their spines.

 **Alternate Ending:**

Meanwhile, Boruto's laugh attracted someone to the shed. With a loud burst, the door opened to reveal the Seventh Hokage himself looking at the 'movie screen' in stunned disbelief before turning to the silenced kids in a ominous way.

Himawari, oblivious to the silence, greeted her father with a tackle with a loud "Daddy!"

* * *

 **...I want to eventually add the old Naruto cast into it, so that unrelated memories can be written about to. Such as Iruma's famous Nosebleed Rocket Jutsu or his iconic Big Head Jutsu (lmaoo). Suggestions and constructive criticism? Also, I'm still shaky when it comes to react fics, and I keep having Boruto laughing at it all. I want to have the others be included in this, so far Shika, ChoCho, Inojin, etc. have only spoke the maximum of a line. Part of the reason why I've started this fic was due to my screaming need of Boruto understanding exactly why Naruto's is so awkward at parenting (hence, why I prefer Boruto: The Movie over the anime series) and Gregorybryce9's** Flash Forward: Naruto Edition **(READ IT, CHILDREN).**

 **As much as I want to keep this 'funny-centric', I feel like in the future I'll be adding the occasional sad (i.e. Naruto's sad childhood ;-;)/intense (i.e. Naruto and Sasuke VS Kaguya hELL yEaH)/angst-heavy moments to this 'fic', such as Neji's death (;-; X100...) so that the Uzumaki children can see exactly how their uncle was killed in order to protect Mama Hinata, 'cus I've been entertaining the idea of the New Generation seeing that sad moment and I need to get it out there eventually. So yeah, a very possible occurence in the future. Perhaps a Christmas special for the December update? Lmaoo, a sad chapter for a happy holiday. I've got a sick sense of humor :,)**

 **'Til Christmas 2k17 then, readers! (omg. 2018 is almost here, time flies by and I'm growing older with every passing day *wEePS*)**


	5. Kaguya and the Reverse Harem Jutsu

After Himawari took her seat between Inojin and Sarada, Shikadai stood up and made his way over to the chalk circle.

As he did so, he said out loud, "Y'know, I've always wondered exactly how Lord Seventh landed the first hit on Kaguya. The textbooks weren't too keen on describing it with more details. Shino-sensei doesn't really expand on it either, what with him being cocooned while it went down."

Inojin smiled as he caught wind as to what his friend wants to find out, "So, you wanna use the jutsu to find out."

Shikadai nodded as he made the signs for the jutsu to take place, "Exactly. This jutsu was meant to find out stuff from the past, so why not."

His chakra surged to the screen and arranged themselves to form that specific scene.

 **A land full of volcanoes took up the screen. Lavas were constantly spewed out to form rivers of fire, where they ended up wasn't shown.**

Boruto stared with open eyes at the Volcano Dimension, "...Wow."

 **6 figures were shown, hovering above the volcanoes. While a clone of Naruto's held Kakashi and Sakura up in the air behind a boulder, Sasuke and Naruto faced the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya. Black Zetsu, the third lesser-known son of hers, peered out from her right sleeve.**

Inojin said out loud, "Zetsu looks like a creep, in all honesty."

ChoCho shuddered, "That...is totally _not_ my dad."

Shikadai muttered, "Thank God."

 **All of a sudden, Sasuke said to Naruto, "Are you sure it will work?"**

Boruto shouted out loud, "Duck-Butt Uncle Sasuke!"

Sarada reddened in anger (that was her dad!) and embarrassment (she thought the same thing, unfortunately), "Boruto, shut up!"

 **Very seriously, Naruto replied back to him, "We won't know until we try."**

 **Sasuke stared at him as Naruto continued, "I've been secretly practicing this jutsu even more than the Rasengan, ya know?!" He leaned forward, "It's worth a try, right?"**

Boruto leaned forward. Any jutsu his dad practiced more than his signature Rasengan was worth a look.

 **Sasuke tightened his lips before turning his gaze back onto Kaguya, "If there's a chance it'll create a opening…" He started focusing more of his chakra toward his left eye, containing a Rinnegan. "Fine, I'll get my eye ready."**

 **The scene zoomed back out, showing Naruto making the classic Kage Bunsin sign and Sasuke forming the Tiger sign. As Kaguya prepared her Byakugan, Sasuke finished focusing chakra toward his Rinnegan.**

 **Closing his left and opening his right, he said, "Amaterasu!" Instantly, black fire that couldn't be put out by anything ignited on Kaguya.**

Himawari chanted out loud, "Burn, burn, burn evil Kaguya!~"

 **Behind the two, Sakura noticed them starting to make a move on Kaguya and quickly alerted Kakashi and Naruto's clone, "They're moving!"**

Mitsuki observed Sarada's younger mother, "She really does look different with short hair." [Sakura grew out her hair for a while]

 **As Kaguya focused on putting out Sasuke's Amaterasu, Naruto zoomed forward with his index and middle fingers still crossed together. When Kaguya finished dissipating the last of the flickering black flames, Naruto finally crossed the distance between him and Kaguya and was just meters away from her.**

 **The 'camera' zoomed up to Naruto's face as he growled out loud, "Take this!" before dramatically zooming back out to show about 5 clones appearing in poofs.**

 **As Sasuke's Rinnegan eye watched on, along with Sakura and Kakashi wondering exactly what was Naruto's plan, Naruto's clones surrounded the Goddess and simultaneously disappeared into puffs of smoke. Kaguya activated her Byakugan and veins instantly thickened around her eyes. A faint pupil can be seen in the middle of her lavender-colored irises.**

" **Sexy Jutsu: Reverse Harem Jutsu!"**

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio's, Metal Lee's, and Sarada's jaw dropped open. Himawari just adorably tilted her head to the side, wondering exactly what was a 'Sexy Jutsu' and how it related to beating the evil goddess Kaguya.

Boruto roared in laughter, "BWHAHA! Sarada, it was my dad who made the Sexy Jutsu!"

Sarada couldn't believe it. Ever since she heard Boruto threatening to use that _pervy_ jutsu in order to prevent her from cutting Boruto's rope, she wondered who was the creator just so she can give him (..or her) a good chakra-enhanced punch to the gut (crotch if she ever discovered the creator to be a male). She never expected the creator to be the Lord Seventh himself! ...On a second thought, would Lord Seventh excuse her with the legal claim that her parents and the Hokage were friends since their Academy days?

 **A pink background appeared and two snapshots of chiseled chests appeared through the remnants of the smoke. One had blonde while the other had darker hair. Three other handsome torsos appeared; different skin tones with differently styled hair.**

Sarada immediately slapped a hand over Himawari's innocent eyes.

 **As the 'camera' went from left to right, it showcased a multitude of handsome boys. Whatever type of boy you preferred, somewhere among the crowd of handsome cloned males, he was there.**

As expected, Himawari whined at the lack of vision. "Sarada-neesan, lemme see!"

Sarada monotonously refused. She was going to preserve Himawari's innocence as long as she can. She was pretty sure the rest of her friends, Boruto included, would agree with her desire. She would have to refuse a request of the Princess of Konoha this time.

 **Kaguya just...stared, for lack of a better word. Her Byakugan deactivated, she was stunned that such a jutsu was made. Meanwhile, behind the boulder, Sakura also stared with wide eyes before a thin stream of blood trickled out from her nostril.**

 **Sasuke frowned, while Kakashi just waited to see Kaguya's reaction to Naruto's Sexy Jutsu.**

 **Naruto was smirking in a smug way,** ' ** _Sexy type jutsus tend to work better on stronger opponents, ya know!'_**

Shikadai slapped a hand to his forehand, _'What kind of crazy logic did Lord Seventh have on the battlefield? No one can afford to be a perv while fighting for their lives against a goddess!'_

 **As if reacting to Naruto's thought, Sakura snapped out of her daze and yelled at her teammate inside her head, channeling Inner Sakura,** ' ** _That idiot! Using a jutsu like that in this situation?!'_** **She gritted her teeth and raised a fist at him,** ' ** _That might work on me, but there's no way that jutsu will work on someone god-like!"_**

Lee muttered out loud, "So basically, Aunt Sakura basically admitted herself to be a _ikemen_ pervert."

Sarada wanted to badly refute that claim, but alas. Visual evidence was displayed boldly for all to see.

 **Meanwhile, the handsome clones poofed away, leaving behind Naruto preparing to swing at Kaguya. Once he got close enough, he swung hard enough to make Kaguya go flying through the air.**

Sarada finally lifted her hand away from Himawari's eyes. The young daughter of the Hokage huffed at Sarada before returning to the scene.

 **Sakura did the Big-Head Jutsu as she shouted loudly inside her head,** ' ** _It worked?!'_** **before fainting with a nosebleed rocket. Kakashi sweatdropped as he stared at Sakura's unconsciousness.**

Boruto and Sarada were also incredulous that the Sexy Jutsu worked on someome so godlike, "IT WORKED?!"

 **While all of that was happening, Kaguya was still reeling from the aftereffects of both Naruto's Reverse Harem Jutsu and his heavy punch.**

 **As Naruto stared at the flying Kaguya, he counteracted Kaguya's** " ** _I am the creator of chakra!"_** **with** ' ** _You may be the progenitor—'_**

Boruto clutched Mitsuki's kimono sleeve, "Oh my...Mitsuki, my dad knows such a fancy word at 17! The world really is ending!"

Sarada rolled her eyes at her childhood friend.

'— ** _of chakra or whatever, but I'll bet you've never seen a jutsu like this!'_**

 **Out loud, he said, "This is the history of shinobi, ya fool!"**

 **Behind him, Kakashi was looking at Naruto incredulously,** ' ** _The number one most unpredictable...Don't tell me that Naruto's Pervy Ninjutsu is going to save the world?!'_**

Mitsuki smiled, "So, Lord Seventh landed the first hit via Kaguya's weakness for _ikemen_. What a surprise."

Boruto shook his head, "Never expected Dad's Sexy Jutsu, ya know?"

 **While all of this was happening, Kakashi had a short flashback to Jiraiya telling him that Naruto was the prophesied Child who will save the world,** ' ** _Master Jiraiya, are you watching?'_**

Shikadai said out loud, "Huh, so _that's_ how Master Jiraiya really acts like when he isn't being a perv."

 **After Kaguya finally recovered from Naruto's punch, she lifted her head from her horizontal position she had taken and grimaced. (She may or may not have underestimated the two male shinobis who had the essence of her grandchildren, Indra and Ashura.)**

* * *

So, I may be a _bit_ late for my promised Christmas update. But in my defense, it's Winter Break. 10 days of relaxing and pure freedom. Anyway, this particular chapter was a request from a guest who commented on my last chapter. I made it bit longer than usual for you. So uh, yeah. Y'all free to request, just know I have the choice of just _when_ to type it all out.

See ya in January 2018. [Last post of 2017: Dec. 27 :) ]


	6. An Strange mATuRe Race

**A pebble was flipped into the air. As it dramatically clacked back on the ground, two** ** _very_** **familiar males took off from Konoha's Entrance Gate.** **Rushing through the hastily cleared paths of rubble from Pain's attack, the two tore down the paths and left dust clouds in the wake of their speed.**

 **Gai was smiling a huge grin, while the majority of Kakashi's emotions were hidden behind his famous blue mask. The 'camera' zoomed ahead of the racing duo to show how the dirt path dropped down into a deep** **canyon, the place where Konoha would rebuild the majority of their city in.**

Boruto muttered out, "Geh. Konoha's a mess, ya know?"

 **Gai exuberantly jumped in, even opening his legs into a split in hopes that would improve his chances of winning. Kakashi held his arms back, while he leaped high into the air. They hit the ground hard and fast.** **The speed kept building up, to the point that Kakashi's left eye were widened comically while Gai's mouth flapped open at the force of wind rushing past.**

Metal Lee sighed, "Back when Master Gai still had working legs. Rock-sensei and Tenten-san would always tell me stories of their genin days with him."

 **They rushed down the canyon, and back up. With no more land to climb up, the two continued high into the air. As they did so, their legs were moving as if they were still running on solid land.**

Himawari chanted, "Up, up they go! Boruto, can you fly high in the sky like Kakashi-chan?!"

Boruto smirked and puffed up his chest, "I can go higher than that, Hime!"

 **As Gai was concentrating on maneuvering his body to get into landing position, a ladle suddenly smacked him right on the cheek.** **Gai flinched and yelled out, "Ouch!" He looked over to Kakashi to see him holding up a hammer and a pan. He didn't show any emotions through the mask, but you could somehow tell he was smirking at Gai.**

Metal looked over at Shikadai with a deadpanned expression, "I feel like you're exactly like Kakashi-sama sometimes."

Shikadai spluttered indignantly while he mentally agreed with that statement; that statement wasn't too far from the truth, if he was being honest.

 **He yelled over the wind, "When did you get them?!" while rubbing the offended spot.** **Kakashi replied with a, "Ohh, before we started. From a pile of rubble."...He still had the 'I'm-smirking-at-you" vibe.**

ChoCho grumbled, "I hate that kind of vibe."

 **Gai grumbled a bit while spinning the ladle he was smacked with in the air, "Keh, that's not fair!" He threw the ladle hard at Kakashi, "Take that!" Kakashi mumbled out a small grunt before using the pan to smack away the ladle. Gai swiftly used his leg to kick it back, grinning widely as he did so.**

 **The two began a rubble-throwing contest as they descended from the air. Soon, the fight was over as Kakashi and Gai hit the dirt again with large dust clouds. The trash they used were sent flying back to where they were snatched from.**

Sarada sniffed, "How petty were Kakashi-sama and Gai-sama back then?" Inside, Inner-Sarada found it quite funny how the former Sixth Hokage and Team 3 mentor were when they were younger.

* mini time skip :) *

 **Shikamaru was about to eat a potato chip, offered by Choji. However, just as he was about to eat it, Gai and Kakashi flew by overhead. The two boys watched with widened eyes, staring at the two rushing by. Shikamaru uttered out, "What...was that?" Choji had nothing to answer.**

ChoCho was digging around in her butterfly-decorated satchel, "Geez, where are MY potato chips? Seeing Papa eat them makes me hungry," she turned to Sarada, "Do you have any snacks?"

 **Soon, the two squad leaders encountered another obstacle: A ox-drawn cart carrying beams for Konoha's rebuilding. Without a second thought, Gai slid under while Kakashi took to the walls. As he ran by a woman doing laundry, the wind caused by Kakashi ruffled her hanging clothes. The female civilian stared at the silver-haired nin in the distance, jumping on the newly-made rooftops to another.**

Sarada answered, "No, I don't have any. Sorry, ChoCho." Said- Akimichi whined at the answer and pouted as the memory faded away from the screen.

* * *

 **Ahahah, so I promised that I would update sometime in January since Christmas 2017. That...didn't happen, loll. But, I finally managed to move my lazy ass and type all of this out.**

 ***** NOTE **: I kinda lost interest in "Boruto: Naruto Next Gen", and so, lost my general idea of the characters. Also, I barely watch the anime. So, keep in mind that characters might be a little OC. I prefer "Naruto (Shippuden)" over "Boruto", so character writing for this fic will be off. I can't find it in myself to keep up with the, in my opinion, crappy anime that is called Boruto so** *shurgs*

*NOTE: **Starting in September, I will be entering my junior year of HS. Keep in mind that for me, junior year includes the PSAT, the SAT, AP tests, increased pressure to keep up grades for college, and Regents. As expected, updates will be even less frequent. At best, this will be the only possible update for 2018. As explained in the first note, since I don't like Boruto's personality (but understand where Boruto is coming from), I may write less about Boruto characters and start involving the parents, the OG of Boruto :)**

 ***LMAOO I SPENT MORE TIME ON THE A/Ns THAN ON THE ACTUAL FIC LOLL IM PATHETIC :')***

 **{like I actually just typed out the Naruto episode, and just left it at that for like a month cause I couldn't bring myself to type about Boruto characters...yes children, i really don't like the Boruto anime** AT ALL **lmfaoo}**

FINAL NOTE **: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OVER MY OPINION ABOUT BORUTO** (please and thank you kind readers ;-;). **That being said, I'm not going to Boruto-bash or the anime. I just really hate how the creators made Boruto look out to be.** Like Naruto suffered a poor childhood, wasn't a genius like Sasuke and had to work VERY hard in order to have the jutsu arsenal he has now, lost BOTH his parents because of a bitter Obito (I like him tho), had to go through a lot in order to be accepted as the Hokage, was mainly lonely and hated by Konoha when he was young, often ate/drank expired food/drinks, those who knew Minato's son barely made a effort to help out, and the only who actually CARED was busy being the Sandaime; not to mention being the Nine-Tail's jinchuuriki. Yet here is Boruto, surrounded by friends made through Naruto's efforts, semi-wealthy being the Hokage's offspring, has a loving environment he thrives in, and has natural TALENT (that he wasted on with technology, nononono). Yet, here he is whining about Naruto not paying attention to him while Naruto is busy trying to protect the ENTIRE village he calls his family. Like seriously, attention/daddy issues? (Boi, Naruto was so happy to restart the Uzumaki clan with Hinata)...okie rant over, this is the just the general assumptions I had while watching the first 20-ish episodes of the Boruto anime. **I'm not biased at all and god forbid that this fic becomes a fic that bashes Boruto or the anime. I'm just saying**. (LMAOO, this entire section is like half of the actual chapter)

*if you actually read this entire thing, then digital kudos from me to you. if you (strongly) disagree with my opinion, either write a constructive paragraph in the comments _professionally_ explaining why **OR** pm me. please don't use any type of vulgar language (including profanity) in either option. **let's be civil human beings** :) *


End file.
